chibiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chibi RPG (Comic)
The idea of ''Chibi RPG ''was conceived in 2004, when creator KuroNeko sketched the first six characters in the main party. Though the idea was to create Chibi RPG 'as a webcomic, the process has been impeded due to lack of technological resources, such as a working computer or a Wacom tablet. Though the Comic has been started and restarted several times and in different forms, the farthest the series has gotten has been to Episode 36, the completion of one chapter. First Generation - Sketched Comics (1-36) The First Generation was a sketched attempt done in Ballpoint Black Pen. It was done by hand and on regular computer paper, written and sketched very roughly by KuroNeko. The first 36 episodes were on average, 12 panels long, and all had a similar format of having the Episode # and Title at the top, the logo underneath, and the panels following. The end would usually include 'To Be Continued' or 'TBC' and a few Chibis of either the main cast or the staff providing inconsequential commentary. List of Episodes #''Episode 1 - Legacy of Stupid #''Episode 2 - Talk to everyone! (even badguys!)'' #''Episode 3 - DR4M4!!!'' #''Episode 4 - Little Girl'' #''Episode 5 - Get used to it'' #''Episode 6 - Slimey Monster'' #''Episode 7 - Trials of a Cave'' #''Episode 8 - Dark + No Sword = An Imp's Chance'' #''Episode 9 - Shiny Sword, Mysterious Stranger'' #''Episode 10 - Need a Hero'' #''Episode 11 - Mr. Imp, We need a Saviour'' #''Episode 12 - Perils of a Cave, Part 1: Darkness'' #''Episode 13 - Perils of a Cave, Part 2: Treasure'' #''Episode 14 - Perils of a Cave, Part 3: Math Skills'' #''Episode 15 - Cross dresser...?'' #''Episode 16 - No, Imp is not Gay'' #''Episode 17 - 'Plot Twist / Boss Battle!'' # Episode 18 - If looks could Kill #''Episode 19 - Impen Reproductions'' #''Episode 20 - Evil Relocating'' #''Episode 21 - Villainy and Such'' #''Episode 22 - Oh noes, a War!'' #''Episode 23 - To have Lived and Loved'' #''Episode 24 - They really want that Gem!'' #''Episode 25 - The First Boss, Part 1: The Fight Begins'' #''Episode 26 - The First Boss, Part 2: Slice, Swipe, Bzzt'' #''Episode 27 - The First Boss, Part 3: A Damsel (?) In Distress'' #''Episode 28 - The First Boss, Part 4: A New Party Member?!'' #''Episode 29 - The First Boss, Part 5: Three Fighters; Two Sensible Ones'' #''Episode 30 - The First Boss, Part 6: Tactics of War'' #''Episode 31 - The First Boss, Part 7: Army of Archers: Concluded'' #''Episode 32 - Afterbattle Cutscene'' #''Episode 33 - Paying Attention'' #''Episode 34 - Parting Gift'' #''Episode 35 - Furthering the Plot'' #''Episode 36 - Imps Talk A Lot'' Turdobo Breeding with Lemi & Nyro In addition to the 36 main episodes, there was a short-lived series known as Turdobo Breeding with Lemi & Nyro. Though this lasted only one episode, and involved the two 'hosts' quipping about a made-up monster based on the Final Fantasy series' Chocobo. Though this served as Lemi's last appearance, the character Nyro went on to join the main cast in later generations of the comic. End of the First Generation KuroNeko decided to take a short hiatus following the end of the first chapter, intending to scan the first 36 episodes and complete them in Photoshop. In the end however, he decided, a few years later, to completely revamp the series and begin again, taking the first chapter and rewriting it as well as redoing the artwork. Generation 1.5 - MS Paint Remakes In an attempt to spread the word of Chibi RPG through the internet, without being able to scan the original Sketched episodes, KuroNeko remade the first 3 episodes in MS Paint, staying mostly true to the originals but adding a few details and updating the characters' designs. Episodes Redone: #''Episode 1 - Legacy of Stupid'' #''Episode 2 - Talk to Everyone! Even Badguys'' #''Episode 3 - DR4M4!!!'' Second Generation - Digital Attempt (1-3) The Second Generation, done in April/May of 2007, showed a drastic improvement in graphics, with the sketches & lineart being done on a printing paper (one half per episode), which were then scanned and coloured in with Adobe Photoshop. Though only three episodes were made, these served as a transition to the Third Generation. The first three episodes retold much of what was said in the First Generations' ''Episode 1, the author wanting to slow down the pacing of the overall plot. Interestingly, two characters, Ulah and Geez, were featured in Episode 1 as the finders of Leon, whereas in the ''First Generation ''it was vaguely implied that Leon was found by his parents, Lysa and Paul Simplefolk. List of Episodes #''Episode 1 - Legacy of Stupid #''Episode 2 - Finding a Home '' #''Episode 3 - Ah, 17th Birthday...'' Third Generation - Digital Attempt #2 (1-7) The Third Generation, starting in June of 2007, was intended to be the 'final' generation, with KuroNeko hoping to combine the improved graphics of Generation 2 with the humor and fluidity of Generation 1. Redoing the comic layout to be less cramped and taking up a whole page, he would then draw individual panels on printing paper, ink them, scan them, and colour using Photoshop. This generation made it to 7 episodes, and was, like first generation, put on an indefinite hiatus until the announcement that he would be starting from scratch yet again. List of Episodes #''Episode 1 - Once Upon a Cliche...'' #''Episode 2 - Stupid Backstory'' #''Episode 3 - Ooo, Shiny'' #''Episode 4 - Need any Tips?'' #''Episode 5 - Town of Begina'' #''Episode 6 - Talk to everybody!!'' #''Episode 7 - Five Minutes In And...'' Art Changes Compared to the 2nd Generation, the episodes once again underwent a grand improvement graphics-wise. The lineart was darker and thicker looking, and the backgrounds were occasionally done independently using '''digital inking, and the comics were reduced to an average of 6 panels per episode, to aid with pacing and to make each episode look cleaner. Fourth Generation - Tablet Era (-) The Fourth Generation has yet to be announced, however a possible starting date may be in the Spring/Summer of Summer 2010.